


Nur Freunde

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln nahm Boerne Thiels Überraschung zur Kenntnis. „Ich bitte Sie, als Ihr Freund bleibt mir da doch quasi nichts Anderes übrig.“</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ja, das waren sie.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nur Freunde.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nur Freunde

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Pff. Als wenn.  
>  **A/N:** Ähm ja. Habe mir jetzt nicht sooooo viel dabei gedacht. Und unkreativ war ich auch, sodass ich sogar zwei Ideen geklaut habe (dazu am Ende des Kapitel mehr). Aber na ja, ich finde, es ist trotzdem schön geworden. :)  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

 

*~*~*

 

„Ham'se kein Bier?“, fragte Thiel und beäugte misstrauisch das Weinglas, das Boerne ihm hingestellt hatte.

Normalerweise hatte er kein Bier, nein. Abscheuliches Getränk. Schmeckte nach nichts und danach viel zu sehr. Dazu kam ein übler Nachgeschmack. Aber heute war nicht 'normalerweise'. Seit es Thiel gab, war überhaupt kein Tag mehr 'normalerweise'.

„Selbstverständlich“, sagte er und ging zu seinem Kühlschrank, um Thiel daraufhin eine Flasche von dessen Lieblingsbier zu präsentieren. Hatte er immer vorrätig. Man wusste ja nie.

„Wie – Sie... Sie haben wirklich Bier?“

Mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln nahm Boerne Thiels Überraschung zur Kenntnis. „Ich bitte Sie, als Ihr Freund bleibt mir da doch quasi nichts Anderes übrig.“

Ja, das waren sie.

Nur Freunde.

 

*~*

 

Boerne saß mit Thiel in der Küche. Sie hatten zusammen Suppe gekocht und wollten jetzt natürlich auch in den Genuss derselbigen kommen.

Boerne tat grade mit der Kelle etwas Suppe auf Thiels Teller auf, als sein Ellenbogen gegen den Salzstreuer stieß und ihn damit umwarf. Lauter kleine weiße Körner verteilten sich über die Tischplatte, was Thiel mit einem belustigten Lächeln verfolgte.

„Herrenbesuch“, sagte Thiel.

„Wie bitte?“, fragte er verwirrt.

„Wenn man Salz verschüttet, dann heißt es, dass man Herrenbesuch bekommt“, erklärte Thiel.

„Wo haben Sie denn diesen Unfug schon wieder aufgeschnappt?“, meinte Boerne und befreite den Tisch von dem Salz.

„Keine Ahnung, sagt man halt so. Aber ist ja wirklich Quatsch, schließlich haben Sie schon Herrenbesuch.“ Thiel grinste Boerne an und er konnte nicht anders, als zurück zu grinsen. Völlig unpassend zu der Situation, aber wen interessierte das schon.

Sie wünschten sich guten Appetit und nach dem ersten Löffel musste Boerne fürchterlich lachen, weil Thiel die Suppe total versalzen hatte. Heute war für Salz wohl einfach nicht der richtige Tag. Thiel stimmte in das Lachen mit ein und das fühlte sich gut an.

Alles okay.

Nur Freunde.

 

*~*

 

Es war schon fast Mitternacht, als es an der Tür klingelte. Boerne tastete im Dunkeln erst nach der Nachttischlampe und dann nach seiner Brille, bevor er sich mit müdem Körper aus seinem Bett erhob, in dem er grade hatte schlafen wollen.

Mit tapsigen Schritten ging er durch den Flur, öffnete die Tür und war nicht im Geringsten überrascht, als er seinen nächtlichen Besucher als Thiel identifizierte.

„'Tschuldigung Boerne, aber kann ich heute Nacht bei Ihnen schlafen? Ich habe mich aus Versehen ausgeschlossen“, sagte Thiel und klang dabei fast ein bisschen zögerlich.

„Ausgeschlossen? Um diese Zeit? Was haben Sie denn gemacht, Thiel?“

„Ist doch nicht so wichtig. Was ist jetzt, darf ich reinkommen?“ Thiel deutete mit seinem Kopf in Boernes Wohnung.

Boerne dachte noch kurz an seinen Zweitschlüssel, überlegte sich aber dann, dass es eigentlich viel schöner war, wenn Thiel mal für eine Nacht blieb, als wenn er ihn jetzt wieder rüber lassen würde.

„Na kommen Sie schon“, sagte er deswegen und trat einen Schritt beiseite, sodass Thiel eintreten konnte. Er legte sich ohne Widerrede auf das Sofa, wobei er noch ein „Gute Nacht, Boerne. Schlafen Sie gut“, nuschelte.

„Sie auch. Gute Nacht“, sagte Boerne leise und ging mit einem letzten Blick auf Thiel in sein Schlafzimmer zurück.

Alles in Ordnung.

Nur Freunde.

 

*~*

 

Der Frühling war in vollem Gange und mit ihm alles, was dazugehörte: blühende Pflanzen, zwitschernde Vögel, verliebte Paare.

Boerne hatte Thiel morgens zu einem Spaziergang abgeholt und obwohl es erst elf Uhr gewesen war, hatte Thiel nicht protestiert und war mitgekommen. Einfach so.

Sie gingen durch eine Baumallee, was verblüffend angenehm war. Wohlig warm, weil die Bäume immer wieder Sonnenstrahlen hindurch ließen und so kleine Schattenspiele auf die Wege zauberten. Hin und wieder wechselte er mit Thiel ein paar Sätze, aber die meiste Zeit genossen sie einfach nur die Stimmung, die sie mit jedem Schritt begleitete.

Als sie einem Paar näherkamen, das in einer innigen Umarmung mitten auf dem Weg stand, nahm er Thiels Hand und zog ihn vorsichtig ein bisschen näher zu sich ran, damit sie die beiden nicht anrempelten. Thiel, der bis zu dem Zeitpunkt in Gedanken versunken wirkte, schaute ihn überrascht an, bemerkte dann das Paar und schien zu verstehen.

Boerne wusste nicht, wie es dazu kommen konnte, aber Thiel schüttelte seine Hand nicht ab, selbst dann nicht, als sie schon längst an dem Paar vorbeigegangen waren. Und er ließ Thiels Hand auch nicht los. Sie war warm und passte so gut in seine und fühlte sich einfach richtig an.

Alles so einfach.

Dabei waren sie doch nur Freunde.

 

*~*

 

Ein schöner Samstagabend, zusammen mit Thiel. Mit wem auch sonst, dachte Boerne und musste lächeln. Aber machte ja nichts. Schließlich waren sie nur Freunde.

Sie unterhielten sich und Boerne war selten so entspannt gewesen. Thiel erzählte von seiner Hochzeit und gestand grinsend, dass sie vorher noch ganz spontan einen Crash-Kurs hatten buchen müssen, weil er nicht tanzen konnte.

„Was meinen Sie, wollen wir Ihre Tanzkünste dann mal ein bisschen auffrischen?“, fragte Boerne plötzlich und war selbst verwundert über diesen Satz. Aber er überraschte sich selber oft genug, davon ließ er sich nicht mehr abschrecken. „Nicht, dass Sie irgendwann deswegen nochmal in Bredouille kommen.“

„Ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht vor, erneut zu heiraten“, sagte Thiel und lächelte.

„Das tut doch gar nichts zur Sache.“ Er machte eine Handbewegung, als würde er seine eigenen Gedanken beiseite wischen und stand auf. „Na kommen Sie schon.“

Thiel seufzte, wirkte aber nicht ansatzweise wirklich genervt. Das war doch... gut. „Na gut, Boerne. Sie würden ja doch nicht locker lassen.“ Er erhob sich ebenfalls vom Sofa, sodass sie sich jetzt gegenüber standen.

„Boerne, Sie... Sie müssen dann aber den Frauenpart übernehmen“, flüsterte Thiel und diese raue Stimme, die er immer hatte, besonders wenn er leise sprach, verursachte eine Gänsehaut bei Boerne. Und die Wärme, die verdammte Wärme, die ihm dieses Gefühl in der Magengegend bescherte, brachte ihn noch um den Verstand.

„Das macht nichts. Ich beherrsche auch diesen Teil ausgezeichnet“, flüsterte Boerne zurück und trat noch einen Schritt näher an den anderen heran.

Und dann tanzten sie doch nicht. Thiel machte sich ein bisschen größer, bis sich ihre Lippen trafen. Alles begann zu kribbeln, Boernes Sinne explodierten. Er schloss die Augen und konnte endlich klar sehen.

Irgendwie war 'nur Freunde' ja auch ein sehr dehnbarer Begriff.

 

 

 

* Ende *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Zu den letzten beiden Teilen habe ich die Idee geklaut. Und die beiden Geschichten sind auch noch viel lesenswerter als meine. Einmal bei Vera (http://veradee.livejournal.com/146115.html) und dann nochmal bei cricri (http://archiveofourown.org/works/736610/chapters/1370059). Ähem... Ups. 'Tschuldigung!!


End file.
